Reflejos de nosotros
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para la celebración del aniversario del topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Takeru es

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Felices trece meses!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

* * *

 _La esperanza, al igual que un hilo de luz brillante, adorna y anima nuestro camino; aun en la más oscura noche, emite un rayo brillante._

[Oliver Goldsmith]

* * *

1\. Takeru es...

Si le preguntasen a Yagami Hikari sobre Takaishi Takeru, ella tiene distintas piezas para unir sobre él y aún así sabe que no son más que fragmentos incompletos del todo infinito.

Pero puede responder con aproximados.

Takeru es Takeru, su mejor amigo y guardián obligado. Su cómplice y su compañero. Un niño a veces y otras tantas más adulto de lo que puede alguien adivinar.

Él es _conexión._

Hikari escuchó un eco de su llamado impetuoso cuando estaba sola en un universo desconocido y un portal se abrió para llevarlo hacia ella. Y desde entonces, fue fácil saberse enredados entre sí.

Sus manos son _protección._

Ella lo piensa desde la primera vez que las tomó, cayendo al vacío en un mundo que no debería ser negro pero que lo era. Se negó a dejarlo caer solo y desde entonces, fue promesa. Hikari sabe que brazos a su alrededor son lugar seguro.

Su sonrisa es _esperanza._

Ella lo vio secarse las lágrimas y sonreír palabras de aliento cuando ya no quedaba más cuando eran demasiado niños para saber el significado de fortaleza. Cada vez que sonríe, ella siente que _todo_ va a estar bien.

Sus ojos son _luz._

Ella lo piensa desde que el cielo y el mar dejaron de ser azules hasta teñirse de negro en pesadillas que se repiten por un llamado que todavía la aqueja. Los ojos azules siempre le recuerdan el mundo de colores que al que pertenece.

Si le preguntasen a Yagami Hikari sobre sus sentimientos por Takaishi Takeru, ella tiene distintas palabras para usar y aún así sabe que no son más que fragmentos incompletos del todo infinito...

Y aún no puede elegir una.


	2. Otro principio para nuestras aventuras

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Felices trece meses!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

* * *

2\. Otro principio para nuestras aventuras

La misión de dividir su tiempo entre la escuela y el Mundo Digital era un desafío. Especialmente en los primeros días, después de encontrar los digimental que le habían permitido unirse al nuevo grupo. Por momentos, Hikari no podía separar ambos conceptos de su vida diaria. Su día a día en la escuela era tranquilo y desarticulador, pero sus tareas como niña elegida a veces se sentían hechas a medias.

Takeru la sorprendió con una sonrisa cuando ella le dijo justamente eso.

—Tal vez porque la primera vez no podíamos salir de allí. Ahora es... más libre, supongo. Diferente.

Patamon se posó en uno de sus hombros y ella tuvo la tentación de sacar su cámara pero Tailmon estaba cómodamente acurrucada en sus brazos y no quería molestar. Podía ver a Daisuke discutiendo con Miyako al otro lado del salón de computación. Iori tenía un gesto cansado como cada vez que los veía pelear.

—Siento que dejamos cosas sin hacer —confesó Hikari.

El Kaiser deshacía en las noches lo que ellos hacían en los días, además, plantando torres negras y sembrando el miedo en corazones inocentes.

Los ojos de Takeru eran muy azules de repente.

—Quizás.

Hikari ladeó el rostro. Había algo más en la expresión de su amigo.

—¿Pero?

Una pausa, un silencio.

—Pero me alegra mucho que tú también estés en esto conmigo, Hikari-chan. No es nada contra los otros pero...

Hikari parpadeó una vez, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su compañero.

—¿Qué tanto están platicando ustedes dos? ¡No debe haber secretos en reunión! —La voz de Daisuke retumbó en el salón.

La sonrisa de Takeru se tornó burlona pero no dijo nada y Hikari se rio cuando Miyako regañó a Daisuke por levantar la voz. Takeru estaba riendo de sus nuevos amigos e Iori sacudía la cabeza con resignación.

 _A mí también me alegra que tú estés en esto conmigo, Takeru-kun._


	3. Las líneas del corazón

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Felices trece meses!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

* * *

3\. _Las líneas del corazón_

Takenouchi Sora lleva a todas partes un cuaderno. No es el primero, no. Aquel se lo había regalado su madre para Navidad, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cuando le señaló que siempre la veía con los dedos manchados y las hojas llenas de trazos, perdida en dibujos hechos en las esquinas de sus apuntes. Donde ahora son diseños y cuerpos e ideas, en aquellas hojas fueron las caras repetidas del pasado.

Aquellas hojas son recuerdos que no llegan a ser fotografías.

Ella se encuentra riendo con los bosquejos de rostros familiares, colores y sombras que siguen imperfectas. Ve a un monigote de Taichi y su sonrisa amplia, uno de Yamato y su mirada azul. Reconoce a Piyomon en plumas rosas desteñidas y a Mimi con pequeñas estrellas en su figura. Entonces puede ver a Jou con gafas torcidas, Koushiro en rojo, naranja y amarillo...

Takeru y Hikari. Ojos grandes y sonrisas contagiosas.

Hikari y Takeru. Cámaras y letras como auras que no podían dejarlos.

Takeru mirando a Hikari, con una sonrisa suave iluminando sus rasgos.

Hikari apoyándose en él con la confianza que hablaba de años y una sonrisa que gritaba felicidad.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?

Sora levanta el último dibujo y se lo enseña a su amiga. Casi había olvidado que ella estaba allí y que su búsqueda tenía propósito.

—¿De hace cuánto es ese dibujo?

—Un par de años.

Hikari suspira.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Aún le debo una respuesta.

Por supuesto que se trata de Takeru.

—¿Y sabes cuál es? —pregunta Sora y su voz es suave. No es un secreto que el viaje de Takeru y su madre a Francia fue imprevisto en el mejor de los casos. Ella desconocía que él se había marchado con una respuesta en pausa.

Hikari traza las líneas con sus dedos y sonríe.

* * *

 **N/A:** Headcanon de que Sora es fan del Takari ;)


	4. En el primer final de nuestras aventuras

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Felices trece meses!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

* * *

4\. _En el primer final de nuestras aventuras_

Takeru sonrió cuando el digihuevo en las manos de Hikari se movió y sabía que se rompería en cualquier momento pronto. Aún podía recordar el día que puso un pie en la Ciudad del Comienzo y conoció a los bebés y también a Elecmon. Aún podía recordar cuando Patamon renació. Se sentía muy lejano, y más aún ahora que habían vencido a Apocalymon ya que ellos no tenían obligaciones ni enemigos. Pero estaban allí, todavía.

Sus amigos reían a lo lejos, corriendo en un juego que él no podía reconocer en la distancia pero no pudo evitar sonreír por verlos tan contentos. Y es que no podía hacer menos cuando todo allí era luz, y color y vida.

Le encantaba ver a los digimons nacer.

Hikari se veía muy concentrada mientras acariciaba el digihuevo que había tomado del suelo y Takeru se acercó a ella, en silencio.

—¿Quieres ayudarme, Takeru-kun?

Y cuando sus manos tocaron las de ella, suaves y cálidas, hubo un pequeño sonido y la cáscara se rasgó.

Él reconoció al digimon de inmediato.

—¡Es como Patamon bebé!

Hikari se rió. Sus ojos brillaban con deleite.

—Es un placer conocerte, bebé Patamon —dijo ella.

Takeru no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que su compañero no apreciaba la comparación. Patamon estaba indignado.

—¡Takeruuu! ¡No soy un bebé!

Hikari volvió a reír. Incluso Tailmon parecía divertirse.

—¡Hikari! —Taichi gritó.

—¡Takeru, ven! —Fue el pedido de Yamato.

La última voz pertenecía a Mimi. — ¡Vamos a tomarnos una fotografía todos juntos!

Y así lo hicieron.


	5. El jinete de Pegaso

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Felices trece meses!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

* * *

5\. _El jinete de Pegaso_

—¿Sabes, Takeru-kun? Estuve buscando información sobre pegaso —le dijo Hikari, en voz baja.

Takeru volvió al presente. El salón de computación estaba vacío, a excepción de Tailmon y Patamon, que se asomaron desde su escondite después de que él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Miyako había tenido que ir a trabajar al mercado de sus padres, Iori les avisó que no podía faltar a otra de sus clases de kendo y Daisuke, irritado como pocas veces, les había dicho entre dientes que no iba a poder ir con ellos al Mundo Digital en la rutina que acostumbraban después de la escuela, porque tenía que entrenar para un torneo. Motomiya lo había fulminado con la mirada cuando Takeru había sonreído a Hikari diciendo que sólo serían ellos.

Pero él había sido sincero. Le gustaba estar con Hikari.

—¿Pegaso?

Patamon miró con interés.

—Por Pegasusmon —replicó Hikari, con una sonrisa que podía o no ser burlona. Era buena con esas sonrisas ambiguas.

Takeru bufó en la aclaración innecesaria. Pero también sintió curiosidad.

—¿Y qué encontraste? —preguntó.

—Que solo los jinetes nobles y de buen corazón los pueden domar —murmuró Tailmon con falsa solemnidad. Hikari la miró—. ¿Qué? Yo estaba allí anoche.

Takeru sonrió.

—¿Por qué estabas buscando información sobre pegaso un domingo por la noche?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba aburrida.

Tuvo que reírse con ello.

—Suenas como Koushiro...

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa muy amplia.

—Ese es un halago, ya sabes.

Se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo.

—¿Podemos irnos ya al Mundo Digital? —Patamon quiso saber.

—Sí —respondió Takeru y luego miró a su amiga, con una sonrisa divertida—. Tal vez podamos ver si Hikari-chan tiene un corazón noble y es digna de Pegasusmon.

No tenía ninguna duda de ello.


	6. Sus ojos dicen hasta luego

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Felices trece meses!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

* * *

6\. _Sus ojos dicen 'hasta luego'_

Son los últimos días de las vacaciones y los últimos días de Takeru en casa de su padre. En realidad, ellos pasan juntos poco menos pero Natsuko y Hiroaki decidieron que no era bueno separar a los niños tan pronto. No después de esos días, no después de lo que pasaron. No después de los digimons.

Tampoco es tan problemático desde que Natsuko quiere quedarse en Odaiba para investigar. Pero Hiroaki sabe que ella quiere un cambio, también, porque deja que Takeru pase mucho tiempo en el apartamento, en su apartamento, con Yamato y él. También tienen una cena juntos pero destila incomodidad. Prometen no esforzarse y dejan solos a los niños.

Ellos siempre fueron más listos en esos temas.

Yamato no puede negarle nada a Takeru cuando lo mira con ojos azules, cálidos como los días de verano e ilusionados como si un día en la playa con él fuese el mejor regalo de su vida. La sonrisa que gana a cambio de un suspiro afirmativo vale la pena todo.

 _No te vayas sin tu flotador,_ dice Yamato y es un aviso. No va a dejar que Takeru vaya al agua solo y mucho menos hasta que sepa que puede nadar bien.

Takeru asiente muchas veces con la cabeza. Aún recuerda la sensación del cuerpo hundiéndose en el agua. Aún recuerda a Gomamon y Gabumon salvándolo. Aún puede ver a Jou cayendo en el profundo azul, también. Yamato había prometido enseñarle a nadar y ellos se quedan cerca de la orilla.

Hasta que algo golpea la espalda de Yamato y rebota. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres.

Se aleja.

Pero alguien se acerca. Y suceden muchas cosas que no espera.

—¡Lo siento!

Yamato reconoce la voz y se gira.

Taichi reconoce la irritación en los ojos azules y sonríe.

Takeru reconoce la risa de Hikari, que corre hacia ellos y la ve atrapar la pelota que resalta en el amarillo de la arena.

—Supongo que la puntería no es lo tuyo si no se trata de fútbol.

Taichi se indigna.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

Takeru y Hikari se miran cuando empieza la discusión. Uno sonríe y el otro también.

Cuando se alejan para jugar con la pelota, la sonrisa de Taichi enseña todos sus dientes y dice algo que Yamato no espera.

—Hikari estaba triste pero no quería decirme por qué. Cuando vi la fecha... bueno, adiviné. Tu padre dijo que estarían aquí. Pensé que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos. Si no te importa, eso es.

Yamato levanta una ceja. Realmente, no le importa. Está sorprendido, eso es. Está contento, eso también. Pero no lo dirá.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—No le pegué a Takeru —el gesto en el rostro de Taichi es burlón— ¿Qué te dice eso de mi puntería?

Entonces, corre para unirse a los pequeños. Yamato sacude la cabeza. Pero cuando el sol cae en el horizonte, y Yamato mira los rostros bañados en la luz del atardecer, no puede dejar de desear detener el tiempo.

La sonrisa de Takeru no desaparece cuando tiene que decir adiós porque sus ojos dicen _hasta luego._


	7. Akatsuki no Hikari

Digimon no me pertenece. Tampoco los personajes de AnY.

 _Para Angie, por su no-cumpleaños, y para LeCiel, que me recomendó este manga._

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Felices trece meses!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

 _7\. Akatsuki no Hikari._

* * *

—¿Sabes que le está pasando a Takeru, Hikari?

La joven Yagami se quedó quieta durante un momento, el helado suspendido a medio camino de distancia en el recorrido a su boca, y sus cejas se alzaron en lo extraño del asunto: Daisuke preguntando por el bienestar de Takeru era un hecho surrealista. Más que nada porque ambos seguían con la costumbre adquirida en primaria de discutir en el tiempo libre y fingir que no se preocupaban por el otro. Hikari sabía que no era tan malo como Yamato y su hermano —a veces realmente se sentía mal por Sora— pero aún así...

—¿Qué le pasa a Takeru?

—El otro día lo encontré en la biblioteca —Daisuke se ruborizó y ella lo encontró adorable—. Me dijo que quería hacerme algunas preguntas, muy extrañas fueron algunas, y luego me dijo que era muy Tae-jun. ¿Es un insulto? ¿Qué _demonios_ es un Tae-jun? A veces no entiendo de lo que está hablando...

Hikari se rio hasta que llegó a su casa. Al menos, pensó luego, se las arregló para convencer a Daisuke que no había sido insultado y no debía defenderse contra las palabras de Takeru. No había sido realmente convincente al principio porque la risa le trababa las palabras pero Daisuke no había tenido problema en creerle jamás.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—No entiendo que le sucede a Takeru, ¿sabes? —Koushiro le dijo, más tarde esa semana—. El otro día vino a verme y me dijo que tenía una sugerencia para un nuevo atuendo para mi programa, sabes que sigo perfeccionándolo. Mimi piensa que solo debo seguir sus consejos, los de ella, no los de Takeru. O los de Sora y...

Koushiro jamás hablaba salvo cuando tenía hambre de saber y de repente sus ojos la observaban con intensa curiosidad.

—Me dibujó esto y propuso 'Yun' como nombre para el estilo. Busqué el significado de la palabra y parece coreana pero no entiendo el estilo. ¿Es algo nuevo, el estilo Yun? ¿Sabes de dónde lo sacó? Eso me ayudaría a reducir el campo de búsqueda. Se ve algo... antiguo y a Mimi no le agrada...

Hikari miró la pantalla de la computadora con suave intriga y la imagen de Koushiro con plumas rosadas en el cabello rojo no era solo graciosa. Se veía tierno.

—Soy parcial al peinado con plumas—comentó, sonriendo—. Te verías bien siendo un _Yoon_.

Koushiro suspiró pesadamente. —A veces eres tan hermana de Taichi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ken pasó por su casa acompañado por Miyako. Hikari estaba encantada de poder tomarles unas fotografías para su proyecto: Ken era fotogénico natural y Miyako tenía carisma.

—Takeru está actuando raro otra vez, según Daisuke —comentó su mejor amiga.

Hikari rodó los ojos pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Dijo que hacíamos una linda pareja y que para la fiesta de disfraces de Mimi quería conseguirnos unos disfraces sobre... ¿quiénes dijo?

— _Soo-won y Lili_ —comentó Ken—. Parece que son personajes de un manga.

Hikari asintió.

 _—Él los shippea._

—No me molesta el disfraz —dijo Ken—... Pero no usaré una peluca. No después de la última vez.

—¿Prefieres teñirte el cabello? —preguntó Miyako, sus ojos chispeantes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Iori abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Finalmente, Hikari tuvo que preguntarle si le sucedía algo. Iori, pese a haber heredado el digimental de la sinceridad, tenía mucho temor de herir a otros con palabras.

—Me dijo que si tuviera una cicatriz en el rostro no dudaría en llamarme general.

—Está frustrado porque no puede escribir —lo excusó Hikari, tratando de no sonar divertida—. Le gusta decir cosas que nadie entiende.

— _Tú_ lo entiendes.

Porque era cierto pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, ella movió los hombros.

—Espero que salga pronto de su bloqueo.

—Lo hará —aseguró.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mimi llegó a su casa un día con una tobillera verde brillante. Le guiñó un ojo a Hikari y se fue de la mano de Meiko hacia el Centro comercial. Mochizuki se veía _absolutamente_ perdida.

Hikari se rio de la cara de Taichi cuando le dijo que no entendió la visita.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _T. Sora_ : ¿Alguna razón por la que Takeru le pintó alrededor de los ojos a Yamato con delineador azul?

 _Y. Hikari_ : ¿Él estaba aburrido?

 _T. Sora_ : Puedo creer eso.

 _Y. Hikari_ : A mí hermano le pintó el rostro de amarillo, si eso le hace sentir mejor.

 _T. Sora:_ Necesito prueba fotográfica. [Yamato]

 _T. Sora_ : ¿Debo preocuparme por lo que hará?

 _Y. Hikari:_ No.

 _Y. Hikari: ..._ Creo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En su celular, dos días después, Sora aparecía agendada como mamá Yoon. Sabía que había sido Takeru, cuando ella fue al baño y cometió el error de olvidarse el móvil sobre la mesa cuando él fue a verla.

Hikari no pensaba comentarle nada sobre ello porque era justo lo que quería su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué querías que le envíe a Sora-san, hermano? —Preguntó en cambio.

—Quiero saber cómo Yamato pudo quitarse la pintura... Agumon y Gabumon tuvieron que participar, ¿sabes? O tú. No pudo haberlo hecho solo...

Hikari había abierto la puerta y luego había dejado que Takeru le comprase un helado para fingir que no había visto nada. Todo era parte del plan.

—Duermes profundamente, Taichi —dijo, como explicación.

—¿Y por qué el _amarillo_? Se supone que es el color de su emblema, no el mío —murmuró—. ¿Por qué Yamato tuvo el color de _su_ emblema?

Hikari sonrió. —A veces eres tan infantil, hermano.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jou envió una fotografía a su mail. En el brazo derecho, anudada torpemente, había una cinta blanca. Las palabras en el asunto eran: Proyecto fotográfico. Unas líneas más adelante ella leyó:

Takeru me dijo que estas tomando fotografías de manos para un proyecto y que todos debíamos enviarte una imagen de nuestro brazo derecho. Espero que sea de utilidad está que te estoy enviando porque dudo poder ir a que me saques una foto. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la cinta blanca? Tengo curiosidad.

Hikari sacudió la cabeza y envió a Jou un mensaje de agradecimiento para explicarle luego que ella no estaba actualmente con ningún proyecto sobre manos.

 _"... sus manos son bonitas, superior Jou. Lamento que Takeru haya usado su falta de sueño para convencerlo."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Te faltaron dos personajes importantes, ya sabes —Hikari comentó, acomodandose junto a Takeru junto a la pileta climatizada. Le gustaba ese lugar: era tranquilo, con muchos verdes y amarillos en el otoño y no muy llena en esa época del año. En la caída de la tarde otoñal, solo había calma.

Llevaba un tiempo tratando de aprender a nadar. Yamato le había enseñado a Takeru y él se había ofrecido a darle clases a ella.

Takeru le dio una gran sonrisa. Luego hizo un guiño y Hikari rodó los ojos.

—Daisuke fue a preguntarme si lo habías insultado —confesó ella, sonriendo cuando el silencio cómodo los envolvió como una manta—. Koushiro quería preguntar más sobre el estilo Yoon.

—Ellos son tan fáciles —Takeru resopló, las carcajadas burbujeando en su voz.

—Agumon quiere saber cuándo recibirá su pago —dijo casualmente.

Takeru bufó, ya sin poder contenerse. Hikari sonrió ampliamente en el sonido.

—Me gustaría que dejarás de meterte con sus mentes. Quieren saber de lo que hablas.

—Nadie me creería si les digo que son personajes de un manga shoujo —él sonrió, a sabiendas—. Pensarían que me lo estoy inventado. Además, la única persona que necesito que me entienda lo está haciendo sin problema.

Koushiro podría confirmarles a los demás que todo el movimiento extraño del rubio. Era Takeru siendo Takeru y... estando frustrado.

—¿Cómo vas con tu bloqueo?

—No he podido avanzar una palabra.

—Tal vez si dejarás de jugar y perder el tiempo...

Sacudió la cabeza, como si la sugerencia hubiese sido más una ofensa que otra cosa. —¿Qué habría de divertido en eso?

—... Podrías dedicarte más a tu historia —ella continuó, como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna.

—Aún no termino. Como dijiste, me faltan personajes para Akatsuki no Yona. Ya tengo a Hak y a Yona. Si tuviéramos que hacer una obra, lo malo, es que no tienen el mismo color de pelo que ellos. Ella no necesita otro cambio aparte de ese.

Hikari sonrió. Pero no contestó.

—Los conoces bien, igual que yo. Han sido amigos desde pequeños, siempre juntos desde niños y a él que no le importa ser su guardián... porque desde que le pidieron que la cuide, lo ha hecho. Es casi su segunda naturaleza. Pero ella es muy fuerte también y pese a que tiene miedo, al final, puede brillar —Hikari no pudo decir mucho contra eso, parecía que Takeru no era conciente que seguía hablando—... Y ella no tiene idea de lo que él siente. Ella ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que siente _por_ él.

—Creo que ella sí lo sabe, en algún lugar —comentó Hikari, encontrando sus manos inquietas muy interesantes. No estaba acostumbrada a que Takeru hablase abiertamente sobre sus pensamientos. Podía imaginar el rubor subiendo por su cuello, una respuesta silenciosa a la mirada de su mejor amigo. No le sorprendería que hubiese quemado su piel.

—En realidad no importa si ella lo sabe o no. Lo que siente por él, quiero decir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque esto, ellos, _nosotros_ … No importa lo que sea, mientras no se detenga. Hak podría soportar lo que sea sólo porque Yona exista, para que ella viva… Mientras eso pase, el resto es irrelevante.

Hikari meditó un instante.

—Pero... realmente me _gustaría_ que ellos acaben juntos.

Takeru sonrió.

—A mí también.

Durante algunos minutos, Hikari no dijo una palabra.

—¿Quieres que use una peluca roja?

— _No._

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo escribí anoche cuando no podía dormir y es simplemente absurdo, OoC por todas partes, pero no podía dejarlo abandonado en mis archivos de ninguna manera.


	8. Memorias cruzadas

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Feliz aniversario!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

8 _. Memorias cruzadas_

Sus palabras se pierden entre las hojas. Los árboles son testigos silenciosos de su regreso a ese punto perdido del mundo gigante. Ha sido hace años que pisaron ese lugar la primera vez. Takeru no lo habría reconocido si no fuese por los digimon, por la casa de Puppetmon que sobrevivió a la reconfiguración y que se alza entre el verde y el marrón. Imagina que la casa siempre estuvo ahí, no le perteneció a una marioneta en cada existencia.

Lo inunda la nostalgia con el pensamiento. No por ese viejo recuerdo, es lo que siguió.

Hikari lo toma del brazo, se ve graciosa con sus colores de siempre. Rosa y amarillo, él decanta por el verde. Entre los dos de ellos llevan todos los colores que han tenido sus emblemas y digivices.

—¿Te trajo malos recuerdos ese lugar? —Hikari le pregunta. Del grupo que los acompaña, ella es la única que puede hacer la conexión.

A lo lejos, él ve a Daisuke, Iori, Miyako y Ken, perdidos en una conversación sin sentido. A Takeru no le importa escuchar.

Hikari se quedan atrás, camina despacio para ir a su ritmo... y ella entiende su silencio pensativo.

—Me acuerdo más de lo que pasó después. No tanto de Puppetmon...

No es una mentira pero tiene su sabor.

—No dejes que esos recuerdos te borren la sonrisa —Hikari susurra y sus ojos se iluminan con una idea. Takeru se pierde en el instante en que siente la presión de sus labios en la mejilla.

Ese día, en ese bosque de sombría memoria, su sonrisa se ilumina.

* * *

 **N/A** : Aún tengo que publicar pero supongo que ya no debo decir que esto es por los trece meses del topic. ¡FELIZ SEGUNDO ANIVERSARIO!


	9. Otra cosa que amor

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Feliz aniversario!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

9. _Otra cosa que amor_

Todos lo sabían, les dijeron. Lo habían esperado, incluso. Ella no podía podía preguntarles _qué_ sabían o pretendían saber. Quizá fue la que menos supo, pero la que más entendió.

Takeru siempre había sido _Takeru_ , para ella. Había conocido a muchos Takeru, eso es cierto. Un niño elegido, como ella. Un amigo, muy rápidamente. Alguien que la acompañó cuando estaba enferma, el que dejó de llorar para ayudarla a superar sus miedos. Alguien que cruzó un portal a lo desconocido por escucharla. Alguien que lograba sacarle sonrisas cuando se sentía oscura. Takeru fue muchas cosas, en poco tiempo. Su salvador, podría decir pero el concepto tampoco lo abarcaba todo. Su guardian, _su ángel guardian_ tal vez. Su mejor amigo. _Su_ Takeru.

Todos sabían que _serían_ , les dijeron también. _Pero ellos siempre habían sido_ , desde que se conocieron. No fueron lo mismo, porque todo era mutable y cambia, nada duraba para siempre. Y ellos existieron el uno junto al otro igualmente.

Takeru estaba destinado a ser una pieza de su vida, pero ella no había sabido qué parte ocuparía hasta mucho más tarde. Tal vez todos lo sabían, menos su corazón tembloroso.

Lo único que Hikari no puede discutir es lo que _veían_ en ellos.

En esos momentos, cuando estaban juntos y Takeru apuntaba algo divertido, en susurros que nadie podía escuchar salvo sus compañeros digimon, ella sabía lo que veían en ellos...

No podía ser otra cosa que _amor_.


	10. En la inocencia de los niños

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Feliz aniversario!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

10. _En la inocencia de los niños_

Se ven adorables, en esos pequeños trajes. Takeru viste de blanco, Hikari lleva su vestido con toques rosados. Sonrojados y sonrientes, sus rostros son de dos angelitos. Yuuko mira a su niña sonriendo, le agradece a Natsuko el detalle que le haya regalado ese vestido. Nunca le había gustado adornarse mucho el pelo, ahora parece que no le molestan los moños que hacen juego. Takeru, en silencio, arma el escenario con muñecos de peluche y estrellas de papel.

Hikari se da vuelta para mirarla. Yuuko no se siente descubierta, simplemente sonríe un poco más.

—Estamos jugando al día de la boda, mamá —Hikari le dice, y le muestra el ramo de flores coloridas que armó improvisadamente— ¿Te gusta?

Un juego de niños, realmente. No está segura por qué Takeru vino a la casa vestido en un trajecito, pero la idea le parece adorable en todo sentido. Hikari tiene vestidos guardados al fondo del armario, ella no los prefiere.

Con las manos tomadas, muy sonrientes, se le acercan.

—¿Tenemos que besarnos? —pregunta Takeru.

* * *

 **N/A** : Mi meta era subir todos los capítulos restantes antes del aniversario (que estaban pendientes desde los trece meses), pero llegó más rápido de lo que quería así que solo me contentaré con terminarlo antes de que termine la celebración del memorial.

No pude, realmente no pude resistirme a usar el nombre de imagen en este fic xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Boceto

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Feliz aniversario!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

 _11_. Boceto

No estaría bien describir a Hikari en trazos de hojas blancas, Takeru cree. Quizá tampoco le basten las palabras. Intentó con un poema, y falló. Ella se ve inmersa en imágenes con las fotografías. Lo de él son las letras. Los dibujos son un punto medio, quizá, entre sus mundos.

Él esboza líneas sin prisa, el boceto es una pálida copia de su imaginación.

Hikari sostiene un corazón en el dibujo. ¿Podría ella ser un ángel sin alas que llegó a la tierra para iluminarlo todo? Él no duda que ella podría. También podría ser una niña que llevaba su corazón en las manos para que lo vieran, para que pudiera tocar a cada persona...

Sería tal vez lo más llamativo, si Takeru no hubiese dibujado un monigote de sí mismo en el hombro de ella. El Takeru de papel quiere alcanzar el corazón, él piensa. Puede que sea el de ella, y que le sea inalcanzable y que por ello se estire con sus manos dibujadas para atraparlo, fallando para siempre. Puede que sea el suyo, que late por su princesa de cuentos que no es y que está tan lejos que los latidos truenan. Puede que sea un corazón sin dueño y ella lo tomó para sanarlo... Puede que sea el corazón que el ángel quiere darle al Takeru de trazos torpres y líneas torcidas.

Al final, es irrelevante.

Si es el corazón de un ángel, puede que sea inalcanzable como la luz y él no cree en inalcanzables, porque es la esperanza. Si es el del pequeño Takeru de carbonilla, esa es la razón por la que lo sostiene: siempre le ha pertenecido a ella.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Lo que diría la esperanza

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Feliz aniversario!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

 _12_. Lo que diría la esperanza

Caminan juntos, muy cerca uno del otro. Caminan en silencio, también envueltos en palabras. Sus pasos resuenan en calles vacías y se pierden en días de tormenta. Caminan por distintos lugares, sin ritmo y sin pausa. A veces ella olvida llevar sus ropas con temática de flor, cambia los colores y él deja los verdes y amarillos en casa. A veces Hikari termina con el flequillo le cubriendo los ojos, a veces habla de dejarse crecer el cabello. Takeru a veces lleva el uniforme, otra tantas no lo hace. Sombreros y silbatos, pañuelos y guantes son accesorios y nostalgia.

Caminan juntos, muy cerca uno del otro. Tan cerca que podrían tomarse de las manos si quisieran, tan cerca que ella se aleja un poco para mirarlo. Tan cerca que a veces no necesitan mirarse, porque se perciben.

A veces camina con pasos que suspiran en la tierra, sintiéndose etérea y perdida. Takeru le devuelve gravedad con sus manos o su voz, con su sonrisa o su mirada de cielo. Si él va pisando las nubes de la imaginación, alejandose a mundos que ella desconce, entonces lo llama a la tierra para unir sus mundos.

—¿Crees que siempre será así? —pregunta Hikari.

—¿Qué cosa?

Aunque sabe la respuesta, él mantiene los ojos en la calle cuando habla. Takeru se detiene y sus pasos ya no suenan ni se pierden, dejan de existir. Hikari se da la vuelta, con el vestido ondeando en el viento de la primavera. No se espera, ese silencio.

—Esto.

 _Nosotros_.

Debería decir que nada dura para siempre. Ella sabe que todo es mutable. Él, que nada es permanente. Es lo que aprendió a la fuerza. De su familia rota, del pasado embravecido en negro y blanco. Ella sabe todo eso, pero no quiere que esa sea su respuesta.

Takeru le sonríe, le toma de la manos y avanza otra vez, como si nunca se hubiese detenido.

—No dejes de sonreír —le dice—. Estoy seguro que vamos a estar bien.

Eso es lo que diría la esperanza. Ella siente que se ilumina.


	13. Hikari es

Digimon no me pertenece.

Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas sin relación entre ellos, basados en trece imágenes propuestas en el topic Takari. ¡Feliz aniversario!

* * *

 **Reflejos de nosotros**

13\. Hikari es...

Takaishi Takeru tiene muchas certezas sobre Yagami Hikari. Conoce sus colores favoritos, los tonos que le gusta usar para vestir. Sabe que adora tomarle fotografías cuando está distraído y que su amor por contar historias en imágenes no se reduce con los días. También sabe que tiene una severa preferencia por los helados, sin importar la época del año. Son pequeños fragmentos de Hikari, le gusta tenerlos presentes.

Son destellos apenas, ella siempre es mucho más que lo que a simple vista puede capturar.

Hikari, con su sonrisa luminosa y ojos oscuros, es su misterio personal. Hikari, que es valiente cuando uno no espera y desinteresada hasta la exageración, solo brilla cuando está llena de sombras. Hikari es su mejor amiga, que llegó tan hondo que logró iluminar los lugares más feos que esconde de otros y que no se asustó con lo que vio. Ella sacó lo mejor de él, también. Se pregunta a menudo si ha logrado devolverle un poco de esa luz que desprende para todos. Quiere saber si ha logrado reflejarla en dirección a ella para que no se sienta bañada en sombra...

—Estás muy callado, ¿sabes?

Vestida con rojo, Hikari resalta contra el fondo de nieve. Con las calles pintadas de blanco, no hay rosa y amarillo en su repertorio. Takeru decanta por los colores de la tierra.

—Pensaba.

Hikari se ríe, sus pasos se vuelven más ligeros. —Esa nunca es buena señal.

Takeru no puede dejar de sonreír al verla de buen humor.

Takaishi Takeru tiene muchas certezas sobre Yagami Hikari. Sabe cuál de todos los helados es el favorito, aunque ella cambie de sabor. Sabe que dibuja en los bordes de las hojas en las clases de la profesora Nami, que no puede dejar de soñar con un mundo mejor. Takeru sabe que el silbato fue un obsequio de su abuela, que es precioso en significado por más de una razón. Él sabe que Hikari se siente encerrada en su propio miedo en ocasiones, que llora por las noches cuando le asaltan preguntas sin respuestas o con respuestas que helan la sangre. Hikari mira el mundo oscurecerse y ella llora, pero sonríe cuando ve que se encienden los corazones.

Ella lo sorprende, de alguna manera, cada vez. Lo hizo esa mañana cuando apareció vestida de rojo en la puerta de su casa con las manos enguantadas abiertas en tranquila invitación. Lo hace cuando la mira, porque siempre hay algo en ella que él no puede poner en palabras. En un mundo lleno de gris, ella es la más oscura y la más brillante. Ella lo sorprende cuando se quedan solos y en sus ojos puede ver el cielo estrellado.

—¿Takeru?

A pesar de todo lo que sabe de ella, Hikari es... _inefable_.

Él sonríe. Tal vez ha llegado el tiempo de decirle que ella está en el foco de su corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Último drabble! Esta colección está especialmente dedicado al topic Takari por su aniversario.


End file.
